edpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grinch
The Grinch (also known as Dr. Seuss' The Grinch) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated Christmas film produced by Illumination. Based on the book How the Grinch Stole Christmas! by Dr. Seuss, it is the third screen adaptation of the story, following the television special from 1966 starring Boris Karloff and the live-action feature-length film from 2000 starring Jim Carrey. It marks Illumination's second Dr. Seuss film adaptation, following Dr. Seuss' The Lorax. The film is directed by Yarrow Cheney and Scott Mosier, and written by Michael LeSieur and Tommy Swerdlow. It stars the voices of Benedict Cumberbatch, Rashida Jones, Kenan Thompson, Cameron Seely, and Angela Lansbury, and is narrated by Pharrell Williams. The plot follows the Grinch as he plans to ruin Whoville's Christmas celebration by stealing all the town's decorations and gifts. The Grinch was released and distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States on November 9, 2018, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters. It grossed over $511 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing holiday film of all-time, as well as the highest grossing Dr. Seuss film adaptation. It received mixed reviews from critics, who praised the animation and the vocal performances (particularly Cumberbatch's) but said the film added little to nothing new to the source material.5 It is the final adaptation released during the lifetime of Seuss's widow Audrey Geisel, who served as executive producer of the film and died on December 19, 2018, six weeks after the film's release. Plot In the town of Whoville, the human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. However, the only one who is not amused is a cantankerous and a green-furry creature named the Grinch, who has a heart that is "two sizes too small" and lives in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. Meanwhile, 6-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her baby twin brothers, Buster and Bean. Initially deciding to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother, Cindy encounters the Grinch. He sarcastically tells her that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it; she attempts to go to the North Pole to talk to Santa, but when Donna tells her that it would take a month to travel there, she instead decides to try trapping Santa with the help of her friends. With Christmas approaching, all the Whoville festivities give the Grinch a flashback about his childhood spent alone and unwanted in an orphanage. The Grinch soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred and steals a sleigh from his neighbor Mr. Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch discovers that Fred has a family, and agrees to let Fred go home with them. On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his plan, the Grinch and his pet dog Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville to steal the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy after falling into her trap; her request to help lighten her mother's workload and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to alleviate his sadness touches the Grinch's heart. Despite this, the Grinch continues his mission. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The Whos wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone; Cindy believes that she's to blame because of her trap, but Donna tells her that Christmas is not centered on presents, and that Cindy's the best thing that ever happened to her. The Whos join together to sing, rendering the Grinch puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his thefts. The Grinch immerses himself to their singing, causing his small heart to triple in its original size. Afterwards, The sleigh falls off Mount Crumpit, and the Grinch attempts to save it; he succeeds at this when Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max slide down back to Whoville in order to return the stolen items, and the Grinch admits his crimes and apologizes to the Whos before returning to his cave, ashamed of what he has done. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy invites him to celebrate Christmas at her house, which he awkwardly attends. When seated down for dinner, he confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he despised, but being alone and neglected. With this, the Grinch finally accepts the Whos friendship and enjoys Christmas with them and the Grinch is a change creature now.Category:Illuminaton Entertainment Category:2018 Category:Animated films Category:Top 5 Worst Animated Films of 2018 winners